Alone In A Crowd Of Secrets
by rain21-06
Summary: PLZ REVIEW... ayeka has gone over the edge. lies, deciet, betrayal,and death. tenchi is the only one who can bring her back. but when he find's out he must open his own closet of bones, will he and can he?
1. Death and a new acquaintance?

**i do not own tenchi muyo.**

**hey, hope you like, PLZ REVIEW :)**

--------------------------------------------------------

The ominous sky gazed upon this persistent attempt to escape anguish. Her body was beyond exhaustion, but she kept her futile attempt to run from the pain that became her. Thinking back to the scene she witnessed not less than five minuets ago just fueled Ayeka's determination.

-------------------------------------------

Sasami just left about a day ago to appear at a Juraian conference, as a princess' duties require; and she wouldn't be back for a whole month. Distraught that her sister would be gone for so long Ayeka had been very anti social for the past week. The morning was bleak and foggy, almost like the weather knew of the knowledge Ayeka would receive that day.

"I'm sorry Ayeka"

Washu's last words before Ayeka fled off rang in her ears. She was sorry, fuck sorry, they didn't know how sorry they were. Ayeka thought while seeking out comfort as she reviewed the knowledge that was bestowed upon her. Tarra, an old friend, not even friend, she was like family; had died. Sasami hadn't gone to some conference; she had gone to Tara's funeral. Ayeka was so out of it she couldn't help but laugh as she ventured off to find Tenchi.

"Tarra is gone"

She gently whispered, as she slowed her pace

"No"

She quickly shook her head in disbelief. Tarra was Ayeka's only friend outside of the royal family. Even though they were galaxies apart they were still connected, and she felt pain like no other when she got the news. She had to find Tenchi, she had to talk to someone, anyone. Tenchi would know what to do, he would understand and help, she knew he would. Ayeka quickly rounded the corner, and shock beyond the world entered her being. Silence was all around her; she couldn't even breathe as she watched Tenchi's lips softly pressed against Ryoko's. She couldn't help but to let out a small shocking gasps of breath. Their eyes locked, she could see the surprise take over his face, but she couldn't do this, so she found herself running. Ignoring the calls of her name, Ayeka ran with all of her strength, power and will.

-----------------------------------

Tears now streaming down her face Ayeka fell onto the cold hard ground concealing her appearance in her arms as she wept. She stayed like this for a while until she decided to shift her hand. Although something wasn't quite right, whatever surface her hand was touching was not the ground; it was smooth and silky. Ayeka looked up slowly, and was greeted by a soft understanding smile. The young girl was unknown to Ayeka although her presence didn't frighten her at all. She was so light, almost like she wasn't there but she was gorgeous.

"Who are you?"

The question managed to escape Ayeka's mouth.

"You woke me"

The girl replied without moving her lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry"

Ayeka quickly replied knowing exactly what she meant. This girl wasn't alive she was a spirit. The girl softly smiled

"Your pain and sorrow, it was so strong it woke me."

"Strong?"

Ayeka questioned. For some reason she felt almost comfortable in the specter's presence.

"Our link, we share this pain. I know how you feel, I know while however others do not. We are connected by this, I can help if you allow me."

Hesitating Ayeka wasn't sure what she meant by "help."

"I know I am not of the living, however when my life force was strong like yours I shared the same worries and situations you have now. If you allow me I may help you get through them by sharing my memories. This is not possession all I will give is my heart, my memories, and only if needed, my will. By doing this task I may be able to ascend to my plain of existence."

Ayeka's mind was filled with uncertainty but her heart wasn't fully taking apart in this. She didn't know if she wanted to go through this pain alone.

"I don't want you to live like I did"

The specter's statement cut through Ayeka's thoughts making a new train. Ayeka's heart quickly took over and she nodded in agreement. The specter slowly descended to Ayeka's face and as soon as their lips connected the specter dispersed into waves of blue. Ayeka's eyes closed as the blue slowly departed leaving a silvery stream that was absorbed into her.

-------------------------

Ayeka slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Was that a dream she thought, but was cut off as her eyes gazed upon a grave. She had been lying on an unmarked grave with what looks like holy strips to cast away evil spirits. Shaking her head Ayeka tried to convince herself it was all a dream. However fate had a different agenda, Ayeka clenched her head in pain as a memory shot into her head.

"_Wait! Please! Dammit just wait a minuet!_

_A young man pleads as he chases a girl down a hallway. _

"_Wait! What do you want me to wait for?! I saw you! How could you love her after what we shared??!_

_The girl roared with anger, as she demanded an answer. The young man gazed away from her eyes onto the bed; flashes of a night shared between them displayed in his head._

"_I didn't want to lie, I didn't want to,"_

_The young boy tried to come up with the words to express his feelings._

"_Then why did you? If you didn't wont to, if you really cared at all, you wouldn't have!"_

_She quickly cut him off almost dashing all his confidence._

"_I love her"_

_He said with all honesty_

"_But did you ever love me?"_

_And with that said she quickly walks past his expressionless face._

Ayeka had tears brimming in her eyes; she could feel ever emotion the girl had. She noticed something though; the girl in the memory was the specter. Sighing Ayeka comfortably sat down as she confirmed that the meeting with the spirit was real. Suddenly an idea popped into her head, she could and would go to the funeral. Although Ayeka fully knew that the idea somehow wasn't her own, she went along with the plan carefree anyway.

-------------------------------------------

**ok, tell me what ya think. more chaps will be posted soon, and PLZ REVIEW. if you got any question or somethings not quite clear don't hesitate to review.**

**-slim :)**


	2. Confusion, a funeral, and an argument

**i don't own tenchi muyo**

**waves here's the second chapter enjoy:) stops waving**

**p.s. Tarra is made up so i guess i own her**

**-slim**

------------------------------------------------------

Ayeka stealthily approached the house making sure no one spotted her. Knowing her task Ayeka quickly found her target.

"Ryo-Ohki"

Ayeka whispered trying to catch the attention of the sleeping fluffy ball.

"Ryo-Ohki"

This time the ball of fluff shifted a little, trying to find where this mumble was coming from,

"Over here"

Ayeka pointed herself out with a wave of her hand.

"Meow"

"Shhhhhh"

Ayeka quickly hushed the ball of fluff, signally for Ryo-Ohki to come Ayeka quickly grabbed the fluff ball reassuring it that this was urgent.

**By the side of the house**

"Ryo-Ohki, a very close friend of mine died and they are having her funeral today. It is very urgent that I go, do you understand?"

Ayeka asks pouring her heart out to the fluffy feline

"Please Ryo-Ohki, I need to go. Will you help me please?"

"Meow"

Ryo-Ohki cheerfully communicated reassuringly. The plan was set; they would leave in ten minuets.

---------------------

The ship soared through the sky with an unearthly speed, but one person saw this get away.

"Washu!"

Tenchi yelled bursting into the office

"I know"

Washu said continuing to type on her computer.

"I can't find Ayeka and I think I saw her take off in Ryoko's ship."

The shocked Tenchi says completely ignoring Washu.

"I said I know"

Washu states with her voice showing a hint of frustration and annoyance.

"Oh...sorry"

Tenchi says apologetically, not sure why she was so agitated.

"No, I'm sorry. It's all my fault, I am the one who told Ayeka something, and now I think she's taking the matter into her own hands, but the problem is that she ran out before I could finish."

Washu says as sadness covers her face.

" Something? What happened?"

----------------------------------

**Ayeka's POV**

The wind sent chills up my spin as I slowly approached the funeral. I could hear the clatter of my own feet against the cold hard ground, which slightly annoyed me. I barely made it; everyone was dropping off bouquets' of flowers and I was thankful that I didn't come to late. I could see Sasami in the corner of the crowd, and I could tell she knew I was there, as I watched her head slowly pen point my presence. However, as I walked up to her I didn't feel mad, or glad, I didn't feel anything.

"Ayeka"

I could tell she was surprised to see me there, because her innocent sweet voice cracked a little, I couldn't be mad at her; no matter how heart broken I was. I loved her to damn much.

"It's ok Sasami, I'm not mad at you."

I said gently watching the confusion appear on her face. My emotions quickly shifted, I couldn't bear to watch her play dumb so I decided to change the subject quickly.

"I brought flowers"

I said with the weakest smile I could have ever made. Damn, why was I like this my facade was all out of whack. I knew she could felt how distort I was, but I couldn't cry, not now, not in front of her.

"Oh, Ayeka"

She said with comfort, but I couldn't accept it, not now. I had to be strong. So I gently smiled as I took a step back, and she smiled back lovingly as I walked away from her. Everything felt just a little surreal as I approached the coffin. I looked at all the flowers and almost started to laugh. Daises, Tarra hated Daises, she said they were fake, because life isn't that bright and happy. Jurai royal flowers, she respected them but she said that since everyone couldn't enjoy them there was no reason to have them. All these flowers where wrong, and then I looked at mine: Jasmines, Lilies, and White roses. All three were her favorites, especially white roses, they were so unique but everyone could enjoy them. She always said, "To be weird is to be normal, but to be normal is to be forgotten." As the thought of this appeared in my head it made me smile. So before I placed the bouquet down I took out a single white rose, it's uniqueness and beauty symbolized Tara's spirit, at this thought I placed in on top of the coffin that contained my closest and most loyal friend, my mother even. As I walked away from my Tarra for the third time my heart slowly shriveled and dissipated. I knew Sasami had to stay, so I found Ryo-Ohki and departed, leaving what was left of my heart with Tarra.

-----------------------------------

Somehow I got to sleep that night, but I can't really call it sleep if it felt like five minuets. I skipped dinner knowing all to well that I just might snap at and three of them. However no one came up to my room at all, I guess everything I thought was true. I felt the lies, and I felt betrayal because Tenchi didn't even have enough respect for me to tell me that he and Ryoko were together. With all this and more on my mind I was extremely shocked when I so easily fell into slumber.

----------------------------------------

**Out of POV**

_Ayeka sat in an endless void of darkness as voices filled every space around her._

"_Ayeka wait!"_

_The recollection of Tenchi's voice yelled_

"_Ayeka I'm sorry"_

_Washu's voice repeated over and over again_

"_Looks like I won princess"_

_Ryoko's evilly thrilled voice said_

"_Silly girl did you think he loved you?"_

_A voice said overpowering the rest_

"_Do you actually think that they care? The lies, the deceit, they don't give a damn about you and you know it. I am **all** you have."_

"_No!"_

"_Yes! Look into yourself and find the truth"_

_Flashes of old memories appear across the abyss._

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha"_

_Ryoko laughs with her arm around Tenchi, as Ayeka lay shocked on the ground. _

"_Ayeka you and Ryoko just get in the way"_

_Sasami says agitated with the messy kitchen behind her._

_More memories flashed by faster and faster with the laughter of her so-called friends overwhelming everything._

"_Stupid princess!"_

_" Silly girl! "_

_"I love Ryoko."_

_" Get out!"_

_" Tarra?!"_

_" Leave! "_

_"Ayeka!?"_

_" Death! "_

_"I have to go."_

_" I'm sorry!"_

_" Fuck that and fuck you!"_

_" Bitch!"_

_" Come back!"_

_" Ha, ha! "_

_"No!"_

_" Ayeka! "_

_"Ayeka! "_

_"Ayeka!"_

_**" Ayeka!"**_

_Everything just gets muddled together, as Ayeka tries to stop the voices as she covers her head. The pounding and pounding and all the screams take over until it's all she can hear._

"Ahhhhhh!!"

Ayeka screams kicking and fighting under her covers immediately sitting up in a cold sweat. As her mind quickly sets back on reality she couldn't help this feeling of, loneliness. Looking about her room she felt like the darkness had more companions than she did. Maybe it was just the dream that spooked her, but she knew better. Sighing sadly Ayeka put her hand on her chest as she tried to catch her breath; when she realized that nothing was inside. Of course this was impossible, but somehow it was true, everything seemed to be slowing down inside as life sped by her; she was, hollow.

---------------------------------

Breakfast went by fast; she grabbed her food and ate in her room ignoring the objections. Honestly Ayeka didn't know what she was doing, she didn't mean to drift, she didn't want to. It was around 2:30 p.m. and Ayeka decided to go for a walk. She wondered about so many things as she ventured into the woods. Thoughts about Ryoko and Tenchi, her and Tenchi, and Tenchi himself, but mostly the spirit that was suppose to be helping her. Did she just not understand her? Or maybe she was too far-gone, it didn't matter anyway, nothing mattered anymore. Suddenly a familiar pain entered Ayeka again,

"_I loved him so much, but because of this love I am hollow."_

Ayeka knew what this was, another memory from the spirit.

"_It's a little funny actually"_

_The young girl thought to herself as she sat in a mockingly joyful meadow by herself._

"_But it doesn't matter. No! Dammit I want it to matter! **I want him to matter!!**_

_The girl yelled out with tears of uncertainty and sorrow streaming down her face._

"_These are the last tears that will fall for you"_

_She says quickly turning to the young man standing behind her._

Ayeka comes out of the memory, her eyes filled to the brim. The specter was right she and I are connected. What am I supposed to do? What am I suppose to learn?

"Yes?"

Ayeka asked as she composed herself as Ryoko entered the clearing behind her.

"Look princess, we need to,"

Ryoko starts showing that she doesn't want to do this as Ayeka faces her.

"Talk? Ryoko the last thing I want to do is **_talk_**"

Ayeka says cutting her off know exactly why she's here.

"Hey don't think you can act all bitchy because you God damn friend died!"

Ryoko says defensively.

"Friend? **_Friend!_ **Oh yeah that's right you were alone all your damn life so you don't know the pain of loss."

Ayeka furious not caring whether this will hit a soft spot or not.

"Loss I know more,"

Ryoko starts but is quickly cut off by the infuriated Ayeka

"Right, you mother left. But you know what, she's **_here_**! She's here **_now_**! At least you can say your fucking mother cared! My parents were always fucking away; I didn't even know they knew I existed! And you dare call Tarra a **_friend_**! Hell Ryoko, that damn **_friend_** was my whole fucking life!"

"Ayeka, fu-"

"No Ryoko fuck you!"

Ayeka says softly and walks off leaving Ryoko fuming.

-------------------------------------

Ayeka couldn't believe what she just did! She felt bad but she felt nothing, she couldn't understand why. Ryoko had set her off, she understood that and she had no regrets, but the after affect let her dumbfounded. There was no cheer, sorrow or anger, the emotions left as soon as they came. What was happening to her?

-------------------------------------

Ryoko what happened with Aye-

Tenchi started as her watched Ryoko burst into the house mumbling some nonsense under her breathe.

"Fuck Ayeka"

Ryoko growled cutting Tenchi off as soon as he mentioned her name. Confused Tenchi watched as Ryoko stormed upstairs until the door slammed behind her. It was very clear that the attempted "talk" with Ayeka didn't go to well but what would they do now?

------------------------------------------------

**hey guys i hoped you like this chapter. i hoped you like it so far PLZ REVIEW, anyways the third chapter might take a while depending how busy this weeks going to be, so don't fret. oh yeah, tell me how you like the story so far so i know where to take it. thanks for all your reviews;)**

**-slim:)**


	3. The History of Ayeka and Tarra

**i do not own tenchi muyo**

**hey sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter but i was really busy. Anyways i hope you enjoy. PLZ REVIEW**

**-slim**

**p.s. read bottom note if you are curious about the whole age thing.**

---------------------------------

**Ayeka's POV**

A week has past since Sasami left, and she wouldn't be back for three more weeks. Over the week, I have completely lost myself. When I say this I don't mean I'm crazy or anything but I feel, nothing. I am trapped in an endless void of nothingness and emptiness itself will not even come to comfort me. I have nothing, I feel nothing, because of this my grip on reality has shattered. My thoughts fluctuate, however I always find myself back with Tarra; I realize nowadays that her death affected me more than I could ever imagine. I lie awake on my bed and think back to her; a smile crosses my face as I remember howour relationship started. I was around six years of age and I had wandered off away from Funaho.

-------------------------

**Out of POV**

"Auntie Funaho are you there?"

A very frightened small Ayeka faintly said as she walked along the dank brick street. It was late at night and the ominous street lured the unknowing child further down its path.

"Funaho?"

Ayeka called out again, ignorant to the uninhabited vicinity surrounding her. As she took notice to her surroundings her eyes quickly filled to the brim as no one answered her cries. With a childish pout Ayeka plummeted on the ground prepared to cry.

"Hey, don't cry little one"

A gentle voice said a little ways in the distances, Ayeka slowly lifted her teary face, and her eyes gazed upon a girl about her age standing over her with a concerned look. Sniffling away her tears Ayeka just stared at the girl as if she was trying to figure something out.

"Um, how old are you?"

A little hesitant Ayeka replied as she stood.

"Six"

She said putting her fingers up as well.

"Well, I'm ten, my name is Tarra. Can you tell me what your mother looks like?

Tarra said with a gentle consoling smile, as Ayeka nodded at the question. Tarra got Ayeka back to Funaho and was of course rewarded for delivering the princess safely. It was clear the day Tarra was presented a medal that Ayeka was quite fond of her. From that day the two were inseparable. After Ayeka's lesson she would immediately insist that Tarra visit, and because of this, their bond was strong, and Ayeka's background; her royal background was never brought up until Ayeka was eleven.

-----------------

"What's wrong?"

Tarra asked for what felt like the hundredth time. Ayeka on the other hand was balled up with her back against the tree crying.

"Ayeka"

Tarra said sternly. She had never called Ayeka by her name; at least only when she wanted to get a point across. Not wanting to invoke her best friends' wrath Ayeka revealed her tear-stained face.

"Little one, tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying?"

"Because you are not"

Taken aback a little Tarra gave a confused look.

"Your parents have passed on, yet you pretend to not care. I know it is because of me, you wish to be a strong, for me. So I cry because you will not, I am mourning your anguish for you."

Smiling sadly Tara's eyes filled to the brim from Ayeka's devoted love of a friend, hugging her with all her emotion Tarra nearly squeezed the life out of Ayeka.

"Ok, ok enough of the mushy stuff. Tell me how your day went"

Composing herself, Ayeka begins cheerfully.

"Well I got to swim which was really fun, but then I had to go to Lady Castro for her teachings."

Ayeka said as her face descended from cheerful to sadness.

"Tarra, can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Would you still be my friend if I did not have this title?"

"Of course little one. Why would you even bring it up?"

"Well, Lady Castro said that if I weren't what I am I would have and be nothing."

"What!"

"I just don't want you to leave me"

"Did she say I would? Tell me everything she said little one.

"Well, it's what she says everyday. She says that I am spoiled, undisciplined, and that I am a rotten child because my brother is a half-breed cock sucking bit-

"Stop! Ok, don't repeat everything, I heard enough. Now I want you to come and get me the next time she says these things ok."

"Ok"

-------------

A couple of weeks past before Ayeka saw Tarra on their regular schedule again. Tarra had to go with Funaho to discuss custody since her parents past away.

"You undisciplined little bitch!"

Lady Castro screamed at the steaming Ayeka. This has been going on ever since Tarra went with Funaho and Ayeka has been pushed to her limit every day.

"Lady Cast-"

"Shut the hell up! Are you talking back to me?!"

Ayeka's face swung to the side as Lady Castro raised her hand for another strike.

"Spoiled little –"

Lady Castro was cut short as her hand stopped during mid attack. Her eyes descended to her wrist, and were very surprised when they found a small balled up fist around it.

"And why may I ask are you disciplining her"

Tarra demanded in a tone that was certainly not questioning.

"Because, this little brat needs to learn her place. She needs discipline if she ever expects to rule this planet."

She says defensively as she snatches her wrist out of the young lady's grip.

"Maybe you need to learn yours."

Tarra replies darting her eyes at the wicked teacher.

"I beg your pardon."

Lady Castro says turning her noise up at the insult.

"You will be begging all to soon once Lady Funaho finds out this impertinence against her niece."

"And do you actually think she will believe an raggedy orphan from the wrong side of town like you."

She replies as she returns defensive.

"Why not?"

A familiar voice says from behind.

"I certainly wouldn't believe the likes of you"

"Lady Funaho"

Castro says kneeling so fast she almost fell over. Her eyes showing fear and anger as Funaho walked towards her.

"I told you she'd be begging"

Tarra says jokingly to Ayeka

"Lady Castro you will be trailed for crimes against the heir to our Jurai's throne. Guards!"

A with that said the screaming traitor is taken away by guards similar to Ayeka's.

"I apologize for the inconvenience you may have experienced, my sweet Ayeka"

Funaho says apologetically kneeling to the content Ayeka. Ayeka hugs her auntie.As she nods appreciatively

-----------------

"Why do people hate me?"

Ayeka asks innocently.

"What?! People don't hate you, even if they say they do. It's too strong of an emotion for a person to actually feel."

Tarra says surprised at this question.

"Well, didn't Lady Castro hate me?"

Ayeka asks a little more curious now.

"No, she was just a psycho bit- I mean, a mean lady. Listen Ayeka, not everyone in this world is going to like you; it's apart of life. Even yourself, you wont like everyone you meet either, you just have to know how to deal with it."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I don't feel like talking about this subject anymore"

Tarra says a little upset that Lady Castro got Ayeka thinking about this.

"One last question"

Ayeka said with puppy eyes

"Ok"

Damn, Tarra thought, she always gave in.

"Why won't you say it?"

"What?"

Tarra asked confused

"Why wont you say **_it_**; what I am. It's been six years and you have never called me by my title."

"Well,"

"Do it"

Ayeka says quickly cutting Tarra off

"What! No."

"Please"

"I thought this was just a question"

"Well if it's what I am I want you to say it"

"Ayeka...Ayeka listen it is not what you are."

Tarra says a little annoyed

"Then why am I?"

"Okay, I see that you will not drop this, so I'm going to say this once and only once. Ayeka, you were born into royalty, and by birth you are the first crowned princess of the Jurai royal family, however, that is not what defines you. You are a princess by blood, so whether you chose the position or not you will always have that in you, but having this title doesn't and never will mean that you will have to change who you are. What defines you, as a person isn't your title, your heritage, or even your blood; it's your soul. The one thing these people can never take from you is your soul. Your soul is your will, your eternal and undying love, it is you, in the most pure form, and you are the only person who can taint it. Do not let these people define you, define yourself."

---------------------

It was when Ayeka was around thirteen years of age when their friendship became stronger than they could ever imagine.

"Tarra!"

Ayeka screamed out for her life. She had been playing near the bank when out of nowhere a very venomous Juraian snake appeared. Terrified Ayeka slowly backed away from the snake not noticing the unstable ground she was about to stand on. Her cries where only heard by Tarra who was nearby on a walk. Quickly running to Ayeka's aid Tarra was stunned with fear as she saw her only family drift off in dangerous rapid waters.

"Hold on Ayeka!"

She yelled before plunging into the treacherous waters.

"Swim to me!"

Tarra yelled as she swam towards Ayeka, she couldn't figure out why she would just let the current take her without a fight.

"I cant my-my leg-it's- hurt"

She yelled back through gulps of water. Tarra quickly viewed the trail of red water, and immediately quickened her pace.

"Gotcha"

Tarra said reassuringly as she grabbed Ayeka's wrist. Tara's confidence rebooted as a smile appeared on Ayeka's face, but was delayed for a moment when she heard a strange sound. As Tarra looked up truth rushed across her youthful face, with each second she could almost see the small fibers within the branch snapping from the weight. So to not startle Ayeka Tarra slowly looked around for hope.

"Ayeka"

And like a pray-answered Tarra laid eyes on a mossy bolder near the rivers edge.

"Yeah"

"You see that bolder over there near the bank"

Tarra pointed out

"Yeah"

"I'm going to do something; I want you to try to reach it"

"Tarra"

Ayeka said with worry in her voice will Tarra completely ignored her. Without warning Tarra tugged on the branch making it snap off. As the current took them Tarra impaled the water with the branch, and they stopped.

"Hurry, Ayeka the currents to strong"

With that Ayeka quickly climbed onto the bolder using Tarra for a boost. Quickly following Ayeka's lead Tarra leaped onto the bolder,

"Tarra"

Ayeka cried as she held onto her friend so that she wouldn't slip.

"I can't get on. It's to mossy"

"No, don't say that, you can"

Ayeka argued trying to pull her friend onto the bolder.

"Little one"

Tarra calmly said trying to calm her down

"No!"

Ayeka yelled back without warning

"Ayeka!"

Tarra sternly said stopping Ayeka as soon as those words where uttered.

"Let me go............I'll grab that branch down stream, you go get help ok."

Tarra calmly said

"But"

Ayeka stubbornly opposed almost cutting Tarra off

"Now, Ayeka!"

Tarra sternly said her name for the second time. For the first time Ayeka turned her back on her friend, an as this thought entered her mind she whirled back around; only to have reassurance cover her face when she saw Tarra grab the branch down stream. Ayeka brought back help and made a solemn promise to never turn her back on her friend ever again. However, little did Ayeka know that this very promise would be broken two more times?

-----------------------

With anger radiating from her body Ayeka sprinted down the hallway. She had heard the whole thing, and honestly it pissed her off. How could they be doing this to her, how did they expect her to live? Tarra was nineteen years old and grown now, which meant she had to go out in the world and live; but wasn't she living here? Ayeka didn't understand she overheard the whole conversation, they said that they gave Tarra an extra year to make the experience easier for me, but how is it easier for me! They're getting rid of my family! Didn't they understand how much she meant to me, I couldn't just let her go; I just couldn't! Thank goodness Ayeka thought as she caught a glimpse of Tarra round the corner with the guards.

"Tarra"

Ayeka screamed out, fearful that she might be to late. She almost ran into her as Tarra swiftly turned around. Without any warning they embraced.

"What are you doing little one?"

"You can't go!"

Ayeka sputtered out unable to control her emotions.

"Little one"

Tarra says trying to console Ayeka.

"No! they can't take you! Funaho isn't even here, they can't do this!"

Ayeka yells out frantically pointing her finger at the guards

"Sweetie, she's the one who made the decision; we both did"

"What?"

Ayeka says very confused now

"Look, I have to leave. I have to go and live my life. I have to work and see what I am capable of."

"But aren't you living here? Don't you want to stay with me?"

Ayeka asks not sure if she can control the countless emotions swarming in her head

"Of course I do, if I could I would, but you have to understand little one, you have to understand that you are their hope. You cannot leave them or this planet, and I cannot stay. You know I cannot."

Tarra says trying to make her understand her duties she must fulfill

"Then I revoke my title"

"Then you are killing innocent lives"

Tarra fires back at her, all sweetness in her voice dissipated

"But"

"No, listen. I love you more than I love myself, I would die for you, and I would live for you too. You are a part of me forever, and we will always be connected. I love you so much little one; you are my family, my life, and my only love. You- my Ayeka, you are the one thing that is precious in this life, and the next. And I love you enough to let you live your life."

Tarra gives Ayeka a necklace before hugging her again

"I love you too Tarra"

Ayeka takes the necklace in her hands as she squeezes Tarra not wanting to let go.

"Love me enough to live for me?"

Tarra says tightening her grip also

"Yes, and more"

"Then you love me enough to let me go"

"...Y-yes"

Ayeka hesitantly says as she makes her way through her tears.

"Ok little one, I'll see you later"

And with that said Tarra let's go and waits for Ayeka to walk away. Accepting what she must do, Ayeka once again walks away from Tarra.

----------------------------------

**hey guys, i hope you liked the chapter, and PLZ REVIEW!! oh yeah, and for you people who are very particular about tenchi fics, just for the record, i know that Juraians age slower than normal, so i based this off of appearence, not years, so they could have been friends for hundreds of years. if anyone has any question about that PLZ REVIEW. any ways i don't know when i'll update so plz review for encouragement ok (lol).**

**-slim:)**


	4. The Plan

**i do not own tenchi muyo**

**hey, sorry for the delay, it's been hetic around here. enjoy the chapter and PLZ REVIEW.**

**slim:)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

A dismal smile creeps its way onto Ayeka's features as she compels herself to sit up. While her hand gracefully caresses her shoulder, her eyes wince at the rays of the sun, penetrating her weary eyes. Ayeka slowly ceased her motions as she stared at her hand as if she was seeing it for the first time. It was then; at that very moment Ayeka realized the truth. With every second, and with every breath she took in, something inside her slowly died.

"I have to get out, but how?"

She couldn't go down stairs where a group of what seemed like strangers wanted her to sing fucking kum-bi-ya **_(s/p?)_** and cry. Even worse, there was a steaming Ryoko who was just egging to get back at her. Ayeka also knew that Washu was concocting new ways for them to confront her, and Tenchi; well as far as Ayeka was concerned Tenchi wasn't even on her radar right now. It was 12:21 p.m. and Ayeka's eyes grew dark as she imagined what would most likely take place if she did show her face down stairs. Of course there would be that awkward silence that she hated, along with the anxious stares. This naturally would be follow by an unwanted evading of the true subject matter. While this is going on there would be someone babbling on and on about a meaningless topic which would be cut short by someone; most likely Ryoko, who had enough guts to break this senseless cycle and finally get straight to the matter at hand. When this takes place an argument will naturally break out, leaving everyone unsatisfied, distraught, irritated, and unforgiving. Emotions Ayeka did not care or have enough room for in her hectic mind.

**Down stairs: Tenchi's POV**

"Ryoko just tell us what happened"

I asked almost demandingly. If was obvious that I was extremely annoyed by Ryoko's stubbornness.

"Ryoko, look all I want,"

I started with a sigh as I tried another futile attempt at deciphering the hardheaded Ryoko, only to be cut off.

"Ryoko"

Washu interjects. As soon as eye contact is made I watch as Ryoko uncomfortably shifts breaking their link. It was as if there is something that she didn't want us to find out or was just ashamed of. Of course this was Ryoko I was thinking about, so there had to be another explanation.

"Ryoko…Ryoko, look at me"

Washu sternly demands, making the unwilling Ryoko do as commanded. Surprised that Ryoko did what she was told I was a little astonished by the few seconds of soundless eye contact. Although no words or expressions were spoken, it was like they understood each other just by looking into one another's eyes.

"I see"

Washu softly said as Ryoko shifted her head slowly to the side. It was when I caught a glimpse of her I was confused. Her eyes were emotional; they were murky and sorrowful almost. What could have Washu said to her to make her come across like that? I don't know if it was just me, but I know what I saw.

"Hey guys!"

Mihoshi and Kiyone burst through the door cheerfully, thankfully interrupting our awkward silence. I could practically see both of their smiles gradually disappear as their brains scanned the situation, so I took matters into my own hands.

"Hey, Mihoshi, Kiyone, what a pleasant surprise"

Damn this false welcoming, it makes me feel like a ken doll. However it should keep them from discovering the dreadful reality of these circumstances for at least a couple of hours.

"Tenchi"

Mihoshi gleefully greeted and hugged me while I could tell that Kiyone's police reasoning was in process of a thorough investigation. Dammit, well at least I fooled Mihoshi.

"Kiyone what's wrong?"

Ok, dammit I give up. Prying myself from Mihoshi's loveable embrace I could tell that' she was catching up to Kiyone's analysis.

"Well let's fill you in"

Washu took over as I plummeted on the couch, thinking over my unsuccessful mission of getting off this damn subject.

**Kiyone's POV**

Ignoring the objections from Tenchi and the other's I made my way upstairs.

"How could they be so blind?"

Where they just stupid at the moment, maybe afraid, or were they all just to caught up in self-pity. Tenchi however had no justification what so ever; he could have stopped this before it even began. Why he decided not to, is beyond me. Freezing my handa little as it approached the door i questioned my I do this? It was obvious that those who could hadn't even tried, so I guess it was up to me to buy them time.

"Ayeka?"

I practically whispered. Come on Kiyone you can do this.

"Miss Ayeka"

Hearing quick shifting coming from inside the room I decided to make the first move.

"I just want to talk."

Even more rustling this time

"Look I'm just going to open the door a little so that you can hear me better. All I'm asking is that you hear me ok"

I didn't expect to hear a response so I went ahead and slowly opened the door. Relief hit me like a ton of bricks as I heard her sit on the bed. It was good that she was listening; it gave me hope.

"Listen, I heard what happened"

Dammit Kiyone don't start off that way; she's probably ready to slam the door in my face.

"But that doesn't mean I know how you feel"

Nice cover, I am just too good

"Don't blame the others they can't imagine you like this."

Hell, I can't imagine Ayeka like this

"I don't know how close you and Tarra were, but I know how it feels when someone dies. Being a cop, I've seen people die not only five minuets after speaking to them. Even though I didn't know them well, the fact that I did, and I will never have the chance to, is devastating. To witness how short human life is, it's just mind-boggling. I couldn't imagine losing someone so close to me, especially in your situation, so don't think I'm trying to relate; I'm just trying to help, I'm trying to help **_them_**. Ayeka, I don't know much about your situation, but I know this; I know what you're going to do, and I am begging that you don't. How they've treated you is thoughtless. They've been selfish, but please give them time, and I beg that you give them even a day. If you do it now, they will never understand and they will blame themselves until it's their time to experience what you have. I know you don't want to believe me, especially since one of them has already gone through what you are going through now, but you have to understand that they are human, they make mistakes like you and I. They don't know you, I think only **_she_** did, but you must let them try. Let them try until **_one_** of them comes forth, and you know what I mean. If not for them, do it for me, I know I'm not always here, and I know we aren't the best of friends but, I'm here now, and I am not them; so please do this for me. Please stay, just for one day."

I had said my peace I could do no more. Then why did I still feel like cussing everyone out downstairs?

**Ayeka's POV**

Kiyone's melancholy footsteps dissolved as she tentatively walked further down the hallway. Although my heart was just not for it I decided to respect her wishes and stay, just for one more day. Gazing at my half packed duffle bag I decided to finish it later, concerning my thoughts with other things; such as why the hell it got so damn quiet downstairs. Listening closer I heard the door quietly shut and I knew that Kiyone and Mihoshi where gone. Smiling a bit I thought back to our conversation. She was pretty accurate about everything with the exception of one. I however always considered her a close friend. And with that last thought roaming through my mind I finally let sleep have me.

---------------------

**Washu's POV**

As I sat in silence I reviewed the brief conversation we all had before Kiyone and Mihoshi left. Disgusted somehow Kiyone went upstairs convinced that she could make a difference. While this took place Mihoshi rambled on about the many jobs she got herself and Kiyone fired from in an attempt to make a living. However everyone's minds where on Kiyone, and whether or not she would succeed in her task. It was a good half hour by the time Kiyone came back downstairs, and I found it extremely hard to read her.

"What happened?"

Tenchi anxiously said. For a minuet I didn't think that she would answer him, but then she sighed, relaxing herself a little.

"I gave you time"

Extremely baffled by this, Tenchi let out all his frustrations at her.

"What the hell does that mean!?"

The fool, he was to preoccupied with his own battles that he didn't realize that Kiyone just helped him find away to,

"What the hell does that mean? Got dammit Tenchi are you blind or just stupid?! You have the ability, but you're to wrapped up in your own self that you can't see that you are the one! But don't worry, because in the end you will feel just like her; you will have no one."

My thoughts were cut off by Kiyone's burst of emotion. She was right, we all have been to busy with ourselves that we couldn't let our hearts see how much this affected our Ayeka. To make matters even worse the one person that could see is too afraid to. He should've been the first one at her side. What could be holding him back? Silence entered the room as everyone let Kiyone's words sink into themselves. However it was broken with the closing of the door. I knew how Kiyone felt; she was a cop and had most likely seen many deaths, but not like Ayeka. I don't think anyone of us could relate. Even with all our hidden secrets, even if we reveal them to her, would they even matter now? She would still be alone, with only our secrets to comfort her. Our lies, our betrayal, and our stupid mistakes would be the only things left, mocking her as they concealed her in her own darkness.

"Well I guess I better get to work"

Work, yeah right. I didn't reply as I watched him walk out the door. He's been hiding behind his work ever since Ayeka got the news and left for the funeral. She's been up in her room and he's been working himself to death. It seems like they are both dying, but I do have to admit that Ayeka's a bigger concern here. That's why I feel extremely thankful to Kiyone; she gave us time. But I'm afraid it won't be enough, not for him. Sighing I looked around the dead house. It was so quiet, and lonely, I decided to head back to my lab. With Tenchi working, Ryoko pissed off and gone, and Ayeka probably sleeping, there was only one thing I could do. I had to be the next one. Maybe I could by them time, but I had to first figure out how.

--------------------

Time quickly passed, it was around 5:47 p.m. and I would have to put dinner by Ayeka's door. Ryoko was still out, and Tenchi was relentlessly working himself into his own grave. I now felt the anger that Kiyone displayed earlier. She had given us the precious gift of time and what were they doing with it; they were wasting it. If we lost Ayeka because of our ignorance I could never forgive myself; I could never forgive them. So far I had deciphered only a small portion of what might have happed in their conversation, with no clues what so ever to go off of I was extremely agitated and exhausted. After placing one of Sasami's pre-made meals by Ayeka's door I found myself sound asleep in my lab.

"_Lady Washu"_

A familiar voice awakened me. My eyes almost shot open at the sight of,

"Tsunami"

How did she get here?

"_Sasami is not aware of my presence here, nor is she aware of Ayeka's condition."_

I nodded my head, understanding that she came to tell me something

"_You must go to the lake at 6:21 tomorrow. There you will confront Ayeka, however before speaking look into her eyes and all will be revealed. But do not assume that it is the answer or the problem, because it is only time that is affected. But let this be known, if the fall of death takes place before the truth, then the rain will not bring to her life, salvation, or truth, but only death, destruction, and the darkest of power."_

"And if we are to late?"

"_Then **only** **death** will be her salvation"_

---------------------------

My eyes shot open as I woke form the dream, but that was no dream; and I knew what I had to do.

**The next day**

The day went by fast with everyone doing the tedious routines. Tenchi was working as usual, Ryoko was out, and I was left at the house alone again, as usual. Surprisingly they both came back home for dinner around 6:00 p.m. but I didn't let there presence distract me from my task at hand. When I found out the truth I would try and track Tenchi down if he wasn't still at home, and attempt to convince him that he was the only one who could bring her back to us.

---------------

The wind sent an ominous chill up my spin, as I waited for Ayeka to show. Looking at my watch I realized that I got there a couple of minuets early, it was only 6:18. I watched the shimmer on the lake as I slowly felt a presence.

"So you're here"

Damn I hope that she will listen to me

"Did Kiyone tell you? No I suppose not, the others aren't here.

Others? She was pissed off, I could tell, she didn't even call them by their names. It was then I saw the truth. There was a familiar twinkle in her eye, wait, she was…..she had a spirit in her. I could tell it wasn't possession as I took a closer look.

"So did you come here to stare at me orto stop me?"

Shit, I was staring at her.

"Neither"

Good job Washu just play it off. As we spoke I kept my eye on her, examining everything about her; after all I am a genius.

"You're leaving?"

I asked pointing to her duffle bag, asI continued

"No, I guess not, Sasami will be back in a couple of days"

I could tell she forgot all about that, maybe she was really prepared to go.

"Why are you here?"

Good question, I don't think I really know

"I must say something, will you hear me?"

"Perhaps. We will see"

Ok then, that's good enough for me.

"We have been, wait no, I cannot speak for them, so let me rephrase that. I have been utterly selfish. Wrapped up in my own stupidity, I couldn't see, I couldn't see your hurt. My stupid mistake,"

I could tell she was get agitated; she didn't want to hear me apologize. I could see it was too late for that now.

"But that doesn't matter now does it? What's done is done. I cannot change the past; I cannot change my mistakes, let alone theirs. An apology is way over-do, and honestly it wouldn't make you stay anyway. Tell me this, it's something I must know, why is he, why didn't he,"

"Rescue me when he could?"

"Yes, it's not like him to just, be afraid and give up."

"You can't save someone if you're the one who needs saving."

"Saving?"

"Tenchi, he has, he has made his choice, because no one makes a mistake if they really didn't want to. Will betrayal, lies, and deathbe the things that tare us apart? I thought life and trust was worth more, but it seems that every second is wasted for renewal. Do people care so little? Is the entire world's beauty gone with the passing of one? Is this the end of the world?"

"Your world?"

"My world is the only world! And so is yours. We are selfish aren't we?"

"No Ayeka, your not."

"Then why does no one care?! Why doesn't anyone understand?! Are we so different that three selfish idiotic actions are the very things that will bring upon are deaths?!"

"Ayeka I,"

"No, I sick of this bullshit! No more talking, I'm going. Goodbye Washu."

And with that said I watched Ayeka walk away as the night covered the sky. But although discontent filled me, as her detached shadow faded in the distance, a plan formed in my head. It would involve a precise comprehension and connection only one person here had obtained.

---------------------------------------------------------

**hoped you liked the chapter. i apologize that it took so long for me to update but it's gettin hard to find the time, but no worries cause the holiday is coming up soon soi'll have plenty of time. the next chapter should be up sometime soon, but PLZ REVIEW for encouragement ;)**

**slim:)**


	5. Revealed

**i do not own tenchi muyo**

**sorry that it took so long but i got a whole bunch of scholarship essays i need to catch up on. anyway i hope you like this chapter and thankyou to all who reviewed:) PLZ REVIEW**

**-slim:)**

**chap. 5 : Revealed**

------------------------------------------

"Dammit Tenchi! What the hell is wrong with you! Listen to me!"

Washu yelled bursting with emotion as she went all out to make Tenchi stop and listen. But there was no reason to stop; this topic was meaningless to him. They had been arguing for the last half hour. Washu brought up the matter of how Tenchi should talk with Ayeka, which of course launched this never-ending battle.

"I'm going to bed"

Tenchi calmly interjected, his tone of voice sounding even more detached as his eyes glazed over slightly.

"She will die!"

Washu's words seemed to echo in the dark air. Death, it was all too familiar. Tenchi was stuck, he couldn't understand what he just heard, and he didn't want to. So many thoughts fast forward through his mind.

"Tenchi"

The sound of his name cut through his heart as he realized everything had gone way out of control. His head revolved back to face her, their eyes meet, and for the first time in what seemed like forever Washu felt hope, hope for Ayeka.

"Ayeka. Ayeka is going to **_die_**; she **_will _**die if **_you_** do not help her"

A silence entered the room at the mention of her name. However the silence wasn't awkward or disturbing, but mournful, and filled with shame.

"Where is she?"

--------------------

**In Washu's lab: Tenchi's POV**

Washu had made it clear that before I go it would be prudent to go over any situations that included Ayeka over the month. I wasn't clear on why we were wasting time with this but if Washu thought it was important then it must be.

"I guess I'll go first"

Washu announced after she finished typing. Thank goodness I thought.Frankly I really didn't know what I would say. She cautiously sat in front of me; honestly I've never seen Washu this serious before.

"I noticed that Ayeka had been a little distant from us since Sasami left, of course this was to be expected."

Her eyes shifted a little, taking her gazingstare away from mine as she continued.

"Then, I got the news. It seems that on the way to the conference meeting Sasami got an urgent report pertaining to Tara's death. They were to be a funeral held for Tara's friends; Ayeka was not invited. She doesn't know that Tara's real funeral will be held at her home, Jurai. There Tara will be buried under a Royal Juraian Tree; as requested in her will. There only her immediate family will attend; this is pertaining to Ayeka, Funaho, Sasami and her parents, and also including someone close to Ayeka. I was foolish and didn't think anything of it. I told Ayeka that Tarra was dead and I can imagine that I made it sound like it wasn't a big deal, because honestly right then it wasn't to me. That's where I messed up, where we all messed up, because it wasn't about us, it was about her. And I wish she knew the truth."

"Truth?"

I questioned, not understanding what she meant. Having no idea all this went on.

"Yes, I forgot to tell you. Ayeka thinks that Sasami and Funaho lied about the conference, because they didn't want her to go, because of how close she and Tara were."

"But, that's not like Ayeka."

"But it's not just Ayeka. Tenchi, Ayeka has a spirit inside her."

"She possessed?!"

I yelled almost jumping out of my set.

"No! No, she's, well from what I could tell from looking at her and the readings I got from my analysis and Tsunami. It seems like the sprit tried to help Ayeka so it could get to its plane of existence; which is normal. However, Ayeka is no normal girl, normally a spirit would notice this type of energy, but it seems that her emotions some how overpowered the presence of her energy. So when the spirit gave her its essence, which is merely its strength, will, memories, and soul, it was corrupted by her power."

"Corrupted?"

Confused once more I needed an explanation to how the Juraian power could be corrupted.

"Yes. You know Ayeka is a Juraian, and they have a royal blood line that carries this Juraian power. Now, if a being does not have any of this blood, the power will drive it insane. Since the sprit is already corrupted by this power it will do **_anything_** to have it; even killing Ayeka."

"But if Ayeka dies the spirit disappears"

"Not all death requires your life force to be eliminated. When I said death just now, I meant that it will turn Ayeka, so that it can have and control her power. The only thing that's keeping it from having her power is that she is untainted, and the spirit is corrupted."

"So the spirit will turn her evil?!"

"Not just evil but insane, insanely evil. She will have no memory of us or Tara, all her negative energy will consume her and she will never again feel life's essence; destruction will be her only objective. Which means **_death_** will be her only salvation."

I couldn't believe the words that uttered out of Washu's mouth. How could she expect me to kill her? The room suddenly felt smaller, as my mind viewed the unknown future. If it did come down to it; could I kill her……. without hesitation??

"And Tenchi, if you fail, know this; I will **_not_** hesitate to kill her."

We broke eye contact at that statement, I was always willing to die for Ayeka, but the thought of being willing enough to kill her never even dared to cross my mind.

"Your turn"

Washu said breaking the silence with her depressed tone of voice. It was good that she did, because we couldn't afford to waste anymore time. However a part of me dreaded what I would have to share.

"Um, well I guess this was after you talked with her. I was talking with Ryoko,"

Suddenly the scene flooded back in my mind.

-------------------------------------------

_I had been thinking about this for a while, and I finally convinced myself that I couldn't hold back anymore. The day started out like my mood and ended the same. It was beautiful, the sun was out and the weather seemed almost perfect. Then as I made my way to my destination which was later in the morning, the weather became bleak and foggy; I didn't think anything of it at the time._

"_Ryoko"_

_I called out, I was just in time; she had been heading to the outside bath, which by the way still tripped me out every time I saw it in the air floating. _

"_Hey Tenchi, so you decided to come to bath with me, I knew you'd turn around."_

_I ignored her perverted humor, this was too important._

"_Ryoko we need to talk"_

_I could tell she knew I was serious, so we found ourselves a bench. My hairs stood up as I slowly began talking; trying to keep my confidence level as high as possible._

"_Ryoko, these years with all of y'all have been hectic, although very unique. However I wouldn't change a single day."_

_Come on Tenchi, pull yourself together, I thought as I took a deep breath._

"_Ryoko what I'm trying to say, and I know I'm not saying this very well but... you see, I love,"_

"_You love Ayeka"_

_Astounded I just started at her. My heart skipped a beat as I saw her face. She was smiling as a teary shimmer glazed over her eyes. This was the Ryoko I knew, this is the Ryoko she let me know. There was no anger, disappointment, or even any evidence of jealousy that I could find. All I saw was understanding, uncertainty, and love. I loved Ryoko; I would die for her, as I would for all these girls who came into my life. But Ryoko was not,_

"_Ayeka, she's a lucky girl"_

_Her crackling voice cut through my thoughts_

"_Ryoko"_

"_No, I know Tenchi. I'm not her, I don't have you heart like she does. Do I"_

_She was right, but she did have a place._

"_Ryoko I love you, and_

"_But not like you love her, right."_

_She laughed a little as her eyes filled to the brim._

"_That princess better be good to you"_

_She was trying so hard not to cry, but she knew I wouldn't mind. She knew me._

"_Hey, Tenchi don't get all teary on me now"_

_She was right I could fill the tears brimming in my eyes too_

"_Tenchi?"_

_She called my name tenderly as the sunshine danced gracefully on her cheeks, and I thought of Ayeka._

"_Could I, could you kiss me. You know for old tim-"_

_I kissed her before she even finished. If was kind of funny, the whole time I kissed her I was thinking of the time I kissed Ayeka. We were at that old tree and she tripped. God, I still remember her lips on mine, so soft, almost like a cloud. Suddenly all my senses concentrated on a gasp, but it wasn't from Ryoko. Breaking the kiss I turned around slowly to find her frozen in place. Our eyes connected and I could see all the emotions flow through her, Ayeka, she didn't know! I had to say something I had to make her understand!_

"_Ayeka!"_

_I yelled out, but by the time my mouth opened to form her name she was gone. Running with all her strength, she was heading for the woods and I prayed that she'd look back, even once so that I could see her, so she could see me; she didn't look back._

----------------------------

"After that day I found out about her friend. I saw her face and I couldn't move. I couldn't comfort her. I couldn't tell her."

"Why?"

"Because, when I looked at her pain, I saw mine. I knew what Tara must have meant to her, because that's what my mother meant to me; and she still means just as much nowadays. I know what I could have done but,"

"You can't save someone if you're the one who needs saving."

"Yea, I guess that's the truth. I couldn't imagine how I could help her if I,"

"You never got over your mother's death, did you?"

This is enough of kum-bi-ya shit for today, it think it's time for me to make my exit.

"Where is Ayeka?"

"Tenchi if you can't admit it then your no help to her"

Hell, then maybe I'm not. This is bullshit, I leaving.

"Tenchi."

Fuck off, I thought ignoring Washu as I stood and started to walk away.

"Tenchi!"

Fuck this….

"Tenchi!!"

"**NO!!! I DIDN'T GET OVER HER, OK! SO FUCKING DROP IT!"**

Heaving, I stood there in silence as I slowly felt like something was different.

"Feel better?"

I was so pissed off wanted to laugh, but the truth was

"Yeah, yeah I do"

------------

**Out of POV**

"Okay let's see, it looks like we pretty much know what she knows now. She thinks we lied about the conference meeting and Tara; she fells betrayed by you, probably because you didn't tell her. She also probably feels like we don't care, and that she doesn't have a place with us anymore. Honestly, she'll probably fight to defend those false facts. Tenchi, you do know that if you fail you'll,"

"I know"

------------------------

The weight of the duffle bag caught Ayeka's attention; she would rest now. Gazing on her surroundings she didn't quite now where she was. It was around ten o'clock and the dark empty night related with her emotions, or lack there of. The cold hard paved ground was accompanied with a gated garden area. Along the gates were a couple of wooden benches and the fountain in the middle completed the serene setting. Like a striking beauty the fountain lured Ayeka's attention. As her eyes indulged in the puzzling beauty that was this fountain; Ayeka felt a familiar sensation, with the absence of the pain.

----------------

_The bothersome window was the only thing that separated the young girl from her salvation; from herself. With a melancholy sigh the young women determined her fate. She was to die here, alone. Gazing into the eyes of her only comfort the girl turned away from her reflection. The rain always soothed her; it washed away everything, and only left her, in her purest form. The rain was her closet and her most precious friend. She could not just turn her back on it. Not like they did to her. The perpetual rain banged harder on the window that separated it from its purpose. _

"_I am lost, you can not help me. I lost the only person I ever truly loved. I lost_….._ myself. Can you honestly bring her back to me??"_

_She laughed at herself a little, what was she doing? The rain would not answer her question, and therefore could heal her no longer. Curling up the young girl placed her tear stained chin on her knees. _

"_I'm so cold, why am I so cold?"_

_Glancing at the heater, the girl slightly shook her head as she noticed that it was fairly high. Soft whispers from the rain seemed to pound in her ear. Slowly rocking herself she found that she was, dying._

"_Death isn't so bad, is it?"_

_Questioning herself the young girl already knew the answer to her concerns._

"_I'm so stupid, if real death is like this then maybe I'll welcome it, however I am not willing to die for a second time."_

_The young girl announced rising to her feet with a new found inspiration. Fixing her eyes outside at her salvation, the young girl lost her deliverance as quickly as it came. Dripping from head to toe standing in the rain was none other than a very familiar young man._

---------------------------------------------------------------

**did you like the chapter?? anyway i tried to make ryoko show her less seen side in this chapter because i really like both ryoko and ayeka. and plus in a lot of ayeka fics they rarley show how caring and understanding ryoko can actually be underneath all the cussing and killing(lol). so PLZ REVIEW for encouragement because i write more when there are people wanting to read it. hope you liked this chapter:)**

**-slim;)**


	6. Death is her only salvation?

**i don't own Tenchi Muyo**

**Plz review, i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**-slim**

------------------------------------------

**_"The only thing that could be seen was the deep pools of the endless reflection of the rain."_**

_With each step uncertainty weighed a little heavier upon the youthful beauty; stopping, she could smell the rain so clearly now, and it filled her mind with ease. There was no uncertainty no insecurity; there was only herself and her salvation. He didn't matter anymore, and with every step she felt like she was regaining what she lost, the one thing that truly mattered; herself. Gracefully placing each step of her slender foot carefully upon the soft carpet, as if on wrong step would end it all. The smell of her favorite flowers mixed with the rain as she elegantly strode past them toward the door. Everything seemed to slow down as soon as the tips of her fingers stroked the door knob. The door lazily opened and her eyes were blinded by a hazy gorgeous white light. Suddenly the light was gone and then all was wrong, her view had changed, as if everything was looking down on her. Sliding her fingers forward she found them placed on a hard wooden surface, as well as the rest of her body; she was on the floor. No questions even entered her mind, all that resided there was the will to be free; free from a second death. All she needed was her salvation; all she wanted was to feel again. The will of her mind overpowered any signals that her body was trying to send. She sat up, with an unnoticed stream of crimson blood plummeting down her side into a morbid pool. The pain was shown upon her face which was dismissing the color until all was left but a pale white figure of her former self. However this pain was never shown in her eyes. The only thing that could be seen was the deep pools of the endless reflection of the rain. Extending her creamy slender arm before her, all that was in thought was if she could just reach far enough and feel one drop. For the first time in what seemed like lifetimes real heart felt tears brimmed in her eyes, and she yearned for them to fall onto her detached face. She reached out further inch by inch, she was so close, so close to feeling, to being free, and happy, truly happy. Her tears never felt the touch of her milky skin, for they were sprung into the air at the shudder of her body. The young man stood in the rain, his arm fixed forward into the same position that caused her body to quiver. Realization waved over his body and all his tensions loosened. The echoing sound of the gun made him sever the gaze his eyes where fixed on. With his eyes descended upon the ground the young man wallowed in his own dissolution. He didn't dare glance back at the scene that lay before him. So with what ever power or will he had left, the young man ran off, leaving only the deep muffled sound of his feet colliding with the mucky ground. _

_Splattering off the cold wet ground, each drop gorgeously shining in its own radiance mourned its loss. The women's lifeless body lay hushed on the shady wooden floor. Only her eloquent slender arm confirmed what her body no longer could. Extending out ahead of her it reached for her salvation that was just inches away, but for her, salvation would never come, because the fair youthful women was already gone from this world without so much as a single drop embracing her. She was dead, and her solemn arm lay unmoving in her indefinite fatality. All was silence and only the cry of the rain could be heard. _

Emotionless tears rolled down Ayeka's silky cheeks.

"I see, I understand everything so clearly now. That was my warning. That was the counsel she bestowed upon me. The rain shall be my salvation. However if I do not let the rain wash over me, my destiny will be hers.

Crossing her arms Ayeka walked over toward the effervescent fountain. Sitting upon its edge her eyes wandered off, until their gaze met the skies'. Being that of Jurai Ayeka was instinctively connected with nature and its spiritual force and presence, but she was obscurely fascinated with rain. Even as a child Ayeka adored the rain, and everything connected with it, it was as if each drop had a life force all on its own and every time it graced you with its kiss upon your skin you where somehow new; purified even. It was very suiting that the same rain Ayeka adored would bring the salvation she always knew it could.

"It's coming"

Ayeka softly announced as she raised her chin, sniffing the air. It became clear to her that the rain would be here any moment now. She had the advantage over the spirit, she was already outside. She could feel the long lost beat of her heart grow faster as she stood in the center of the park. Every hair on her skin was high; Ayeka could feel the emotion rising within her being. The smell of the rain grew and she knew it would be here very soon. Extending her right arm Ayeka could barely wait with the anticipation of her salvation literally looming over her head. The cry of the rain was heard as it collided with the hard cold ground. The warming sound of the rain could be heard with every drop, but there was silence; with this silence came not understanding but emotionless confusion. Half an hour past and Ayeka remained standing in the rain soaked to the core, but there was nothing.

"Why?!!!"

Ayeka roared, while every limb weakened at this unexpected harsh shudder. Without warning she fell upon her hands and knees, screaming out over and over again. How could it not work? She didn't understand. Her screams slowly subsided, and all was silent except for a hum. Ayeka's eyes immediately found the source of this hum; it was coming from the fountain. Curiosity getting the best of her, Ayeka wielded her limbs to move. Slowly walking over to the fountain her eyes found a glow. On further exception this glow was revealed to be illuminating from this single rose. However not just any rose; a white rose. The ominous beauty of this rose was undeniable, and with an almost like trance glare in her eyes Ayeka reached forth and achieved it with a simple flicker of her wrist. The rain grew and every time it connected with the earth the rain's speed increased and its' impact was harder until lightening consumed the sky in a hostile thunder storm. Ayeka almost glided to the center of the park as if she enjoyed this display of destruction as the lightening obliterated everything it touched. However it could be seen in her eyes that this was not the Ayeka that we have grown to love. In this woman's eyes it was like a battle going on within her. Flashes of strange glares scattered across her faded velvet eyes.

"Tarra"

Ayeka softly said reaching out her hand; the rose gently lying in the middle of her palm.

"It didn't work"

She admitted, clutching the rose as she tired to keep from breaking down.

"I'm….I am so sorry"

She strained to get the words out and she re-extended her arm with her hand out flat. She honestly hand no idea why she was doing this, it was as if it was something her mind was already programmed to do.

"Wait!!! Ayeka no!!"

The words cut through Ayeka as she saw the mouth the words escaped from. Soaked from head to toe Tenchi stood before her; clutching the rose toward her as if trying to protect it Ayeka acknowledge his presence with a dead stare.

"You're here, interesting. So who forced you to come?"

She said with a sarcastic cruelty dripping from every word she said.

"I bet you're wondering why it didn't work."

"And how may I ask do you know anything about that"

Taking a step toward her Tenchi could feel the negative energy rise; did she really hate him that much?

"Are you willing to die for a second time?"

Thinking back to her vision Ayeka remembered what the young woman's last moments were like. The guy in the rain, her salvation, however none of these matter because he killed her.

"So Tenchi, have you come here to kill me?"

Tenchi shuddered for a second thinking back to his conversation with Washu.

"If real death is anything like what we've both been through, Ayeka then maybe I'll welcome it, and I think you would too. However I am not willing to die for a second time, are you? We both know what I'm talking about, and you know I can not kill you like that, only you can. The question I am asking is; are you ready for that, because that is what will happen if you go through with this."

"Am I supposed to believe you? Do you honestly think me that ignorant? You all betrayed me, all of you! With your lies and deceit, every single one of y'all are responsible for **_her_** death!"

Tenchi was definitely taken aback by this. He had to make her see the truth before it was too late.

"Ayeka, wait!"

Tenchi yelled out as he leaped forward, grabbing Ayeka's shoulder and swinging her around.

"Do you even understand what your doing?"

Tenchi yelled with his hands firmly gripping Ayeka shoulders, making sure that paid attention.

"Do you! You stand here acting like you know what I went through, when you yourself don't have the guts to say that it **_still_** hurts! It'll never stop hurting I know that! I just want to feel again!"

Ayeka screamed out in Tenchi's face staring at him in disgust with hatred burning in her eyes.

"And you think I_ **don't**_ understand that?! Of course I understand that my mo-"

"Then why didn't you tell me?! Why couldn't you save me when you could?"

Ayeka mockingly cutting him off as a deceitful smile crept its way onto her features.

"You know why"

Tenchi said softly unable to look at her sneering expression.

"Yeah I do, but do you?! You talk about dying again when you haven't finished dying! You still have your chance! I'm already dead; all I want to know is all this bullshit you're spitting out making **_you_** feel better?!

"You have no idea! I have died; I died the day she left me."

Tenchi said softly starring straight into her emotionless eyes.

"If that's so then say it! Admit the truth!

"You want the truth! I love my mother, and when she left I hated her for it! But I hated myself for hating her. I lost myself and every hour without her was like I was dying, dying away into a false reality, a dream that I could not escape from. It took a long time but it faded everything faded and I was content. But that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt. I couldn't save you because I didn't understand how I saved myself, and if I didn't understand, I was afraid that maybe I wasn't saved. Maybe I was still stuck in the dream. I was afraid that you would have to go through what I went through and,"

Looking over her every feature as her spoke Tenchi could almost she Ayeka, the real Ayeka. As he slowly caressed her check he found that he'd stop talking, and all that was hanging between them was silence.

"Let go of me"

The words hung in the air, he would never let her go, and he would never let her fall by herself. His attention was suddenly consumed by Ayeka eyes; they were turning black.

"Your eyes"

Tenchi's grip moved down to Ayeka's wrist as she struggled to free herself.

"Let go of me"

Ayeka growled her eyes fully black now. The spirit was trying to change her, and Tenchi knew she would try and drop the rose. The last thing that connected her to Tarra; when she dropped it, she would be lost to him.

"I hate you! Let me go!"

Tenchi's grip tightened as he stared at her, trying to find a way to her soul.

"I'll kill you! All of you!"

"No one lied to you Ayeka."

"Damn you!"

"There was no deceit"

Tenchi calmly stated as he started to make her knees buckle from the pressure he was putting on her.

Get the Fuck off of me!

She cried out as her knees gave way from the pressure and both of them fond themselves kneeling on the cold wet earth beneath them. She quickly freed her hand with a slap to his face and released the rose.

"I love you"

All feel silent as he stared at the rose on the ground, Ayeka screams faded in the back ground as he eyes just stared into an oblivion of pain that was this rose. No, he wouldn't do it. Clutching Ayeka to him he felt his finger digging into her soft flesh as he restrained her.

"Silly girl, I love you. Can't you hear me? I said it once before, and I'll gladly say it again if you ask it of me."

His eyes filled to the brim as her screams grew dull; he knew what he had to do.

"You fell once before but this time not alone."

He reluctantly whispered to her. Unsheathing a gorgeously long sword, Tenchi held onto Ayeka with his other hand. The moonlight shined through the endless rain onto the sword making it appear light, like the salvation she so desperately wanted.

"Ayeka, I love you, more than I love myself, I would die for you, and I would live for you too. You are a part of me forever, and we will always be connected. I love you so much; you are my life, and my only love. You- my Ayeka, you are the one thing that is precious in this life, and the next. And I love you enough to let you go……..to let you……die."

And with those words the sword came down with a graceful speed.

"Wait!!"

----------------------------------------

**sorry i took so long updating but some idiot messed up my computer.**

**but as you can see it's fixed now so i'll try to keep updating as fast as i can. Plz Review.**

**-slim**


	7. With Death Comes Life

**i don't own tenchi muyo**

**well here it is, enjoy**

**check out my other fics: "a rainy day to remember" and "one last breath"(a cowboy bebope fic)**

-------------------------------------------------------

Washu's screams echo in the silent night's air, and it seemed that all was done. The sword's impact made a razor-sharp sound that still hung in the air. No words were spoken, all was a deadly silence. Tenchi's grip on the sword never changed, his body frozen in a kneeling position. The clattering sound of the sword hitting the ground boomed in the utter silence. With his hands hanging limply at his side, Tenchi slowly turned his gaze to the stunned Washu behind him. His face revealed his teary eyes, as the quivering of his bottom lip was seemingly uncontrollable. Taking a brave and bold step forward into the unknown Washu's eyes revealed the truth. Ayeka's body limply laid upon Tenchi's chest, taking a couple more bold steps, Washu could see clearly now. Her supposedly limp body was softly trembling.

"Look at her eyes"

Washu said her voice weak from the suspense. If she was right they just might have a chance. Gently lifting her head Tenchi beheld soft faded crimson.

"Tsunami, I figured out what she meant by, if the fall of death takes place before the truth, then the rain will not bring to her life but only death. The rain didn't give her salvation because she didn't know the truth, but it wasn't the truth we were thinking of, it was your truth Tenchi. All she needed to know was how you truly felt before she dropped the rose, which was the fall of death. I'm guessing you told her seconds before the rose hit the ground and the rain saved her afterwards."

"She's shaking"

Tenchi says holding her close to him as her trembling got worse.

"It's her body trying to expel the sprit, it's a painful procedure, but I don't know how she will do it"

Ayeka struggled to escape the pain, but Tenchi never released her. The rain softened as her body shuddered from the thick black fluid expelling from her mouth. Even through all this Tenchi never let her go, and as soon as all was expelled from her body, she collapsed into a deep state of ether. Distress couldn't help but appear on Tenchi's face, but a reassuring look from Washu told him not to try and wake her.

------------------

Three days have past and Ayeka is still unconscious in intensive care inside Washu's lab. Sasami sent a message yesterday asking us to tell Ayeka that Tara's real funeral will be held at the end of this week. Washu was able to locate whatever remains of the spirit that was important, and she has linked with Ayeka's mind to find out exactly where the spirit came from and want images or any other communication it had been sending to Ayeka. Tenchi waited outside anxiously, like a child listening intently for his mother's call.

"You can come in now Tenchi"

Washu said opening her lab door.

"Ayeka gave me permission to tell you anything you wish to know"

"Is she awake?"

Tenchi asked, his eyes full of hope

"I explained this before; I am mentally connected to her. She won't be awake for a while, but the longer she stays asleep the more worried I get."

"Yes, I remember. So what did you find out?"

"She met the spirit after the incident with you and Ryoko, they connected, but you already know that. The spirit, made Ayeka believe that if she trusted us she would end up like the spirit. You see the spirit was a young girl named Amy Yamamoto, who was killed by a young man she was involved with. He took her life because the woman he loved left him because she couldn't handle the pain they caused Amy. This tragic event was basically revised so that Ayeka would be convinced that, that was her fate as well. As I said before this was not the spirit's original plan, but the power corrupted it."

"What of Ayeka will she be alright?"

Tenchi asks taking a seat.

"Ayeka's body and mind is exhausted from this experience, it will be completely up to her whether she gets through this or not."

"Is there anything I can do?"

---------------------------

**Tenchi's POV**

It's been two days since Sasami's message and the day is Thursday. I stayed with Ayeka all day everyday late into the night, but there has still not been any change.

"Tenchi, you want me to change the water for you, the ice is melting?"

Washu's voice cut through my thoughts. Smiling in appreciation, I hand her the cloth along with the bowl. The door softly closes behind her, and I am thankful to be alone with Ayeka. It was around 11:36p.m. and I knew Washu would be checking out for the night. But for some reason, as I gazed at Ayeka's serene face something tells me that I should stay the whole night.

"It's getting late; we should both get some sleep"

And right on cue Washu comes in and says what she always says every night. I had to say something this time, something that she wouldn't argue against.

"I think I'm going to stay, just in case she has another nightmare. We don't want a repeat of Monday."

I'm good, especially the last part, I could see her mind contemplating.

"I suppose you're right, but don't stay up to late. You're useless if you tired."

O, yeah, got it in the bag.

"Don't worry about me"

And with that last statement the door closed for good this time. Grabbing the new bowl of ice water of the counter top I continue what I do every time I'm alone with Ayeka, I talk to her, in an attempt to console my weary conscious.

"So where did we leave off? I think was movies, you would really enjoy those. There are many different types and we could go together. Movies theaters are kind of like the television, except there are a lot of seats and the screen is a lot bigger, o, and instead of commercials there are previews…….."

I talked to her about everything, about how I want to take her to see all these things, and how I felt the first time I saw her, and basically every thought that popped into my head. It was getting late, but I didn't care.

"Washu said you should wake up any day now. You remember that day in the rain when I held you close to me? What I said, that I would gladly tell you how I feel if you just ask me. Well, will you ask me now? If you stay asleep to long you might not wake up, and I couldn't take that. So please, if you don't wake up for anything else, wake up and ask me so I can tell you how much I love you."

The sky was now longer consumed with the darkness of night, but parted into two. The sun was rising and the sky was flawless with its shades of purple, gold and pink intertwining together. The golden grace of the sky pecked over the horizon, and all seemed right in the world. But this time there was no seeming because in my world all was right at the sound of her tender voice.

"Say it again"

Her eyes slowly opened with the rising of the sun, and when I rushed over to her side, our lips connecting the sun shined its' grace upon us. Her lips, just as I remember, like a single cloud claiming the sky as its own. Our lips gently parted, and the smile on her face out shined any sunrise on this earth.

"Don't change the subject"

Laughter escaped my being, as I fought the urge to kiss her again.

"I love you Ayek-

Surprise to hold of me as she immediately kissed me at the sound of her name.

-------------------------

**Ayeka's POV**

Washu gave me the choice of wiping out any memory of this month's events, so that I wouldn't have any nightmares, but even though she protested by answer stood. I would keep them. My feelings, yes I could feel again, where neutral. I wasn't angry anymore, or happy that everything turned out alright, because nothing was alright. Tara was dead; Tenchi, Ryoko, and Washu still lied, deceived, and betrayed me. However, I forgive them. I know now a lot of the accusations I was putting on them weren't true, but that doesn't change the fact that there was some truth to them. But none of that mattered any more what mattered now was that as soon as I got dressed Tenchi and I would attend Tara's funeral. Wearing a solemn claret kimono, with my hair half up in a bun and the other half down, I said my good-byes with Tenchi by my side before we left for Jurai. Thanks to one of Washu experiments we got there in twenty minuets. There wasn't much conversation on the way to Jurai, which I enjoyed. But upon landing on Jurai Tenchi look and me intently and asked,

"You sure?"

Holding back tears I nodded my head and we walked the rest of the way. I wasn't sure if I would make it but Tenchi held my hand the whole way, and that gave me courage. My heart skipped a beat as the scene came in view. Sasami, mother, father and Auntie Funaho were all there paying their respects, as requested in Tara's will. Sasami was of course the first to notice I was here, and I almost didn't know just how much I missed her until she embraced me. I almost didn't let her go, but the rest of my family was waiting to give me the condolences. My father of course was very short and direct about it, and my mother was sobbing so much I could barely make out her words, partly because she was squeezing me to death. It was funny neither of them never knew her but I guess they were actually sad for me. Auntie Funaho was a totally different story, and when she approached me with her "everything's going to be okay" smile I almost broke down right then and there. I knew she could tell because she quickly clutched me to her, in a loving embrace. Now, there was only one thing left to do I had to approach Tara. Tenchi squeezed my hand gently in silent communication, and I reassured him that I was stable and that I had to do this alone. When our hands parted it was like I was alone and everyone behind me faded away. The royal Juraian tree she was buried under seemed to glow with beauty, and the breeze blew the jasmine petals all around me. I was there. I was in front of her grave, and just didn't have the strength to hold back the single tear that trickled down my face. The wind blew hard, swiping it away from my cheek. Kneeling down my frail fingers reaching out I had to will them forward. My fingers touched the loose soil, which was covered with fallen petals, and it was only then I let out the breath I'd been hold for what felt like forever. Releasing the breath was like freeing all, the pain I held for the loss of my friend, no……my life. But I know now that I was dying, and it was finally over. Because death is the beginning of life, and to live, to truly live, for that I was glad to have died. Tarra wasn't gone she gave me new life and with that life her undying love. I will always miss her, but I am finally content. Her words spoken so long ago flowed through me and tenderly kissed my cheek.

"_Listen. I love you more than I love myself, I would die for you, and I would live for you too. You are a part of me forever, and we will always be connected. I love you so much little one; you are my family, my life, and my only love. You- my Ayeka, you are the one thing that is precious in this life, and the next. And I love you enough to let you live your life. So live Ayeka, live_….._ **for me**."_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

**thank you to all who reviewed. well it's finally done, the ending was kinda rushed but this crappy story is completed. i finished it for a reviwer who actually liked it enough to want to read the whole thing, so i hope they enjoyed the ending:) review if you want.**

**-slim**


End file.
